


To Say Goodbye

by DarcyStark



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt, Mention of Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: [Continuum][Spoiler per chi non ha ancora visto la terza stagione][Coppia: Carlos/Kiera]Carlos Fonnegra aveva ormai perso il conto di quante volte aveva aperto quella dannata porta della cella frigorifera, non smetteva mai di andarci. Ogni mattina, appena sveglio, si raccomandava che da quel giorno non ci avrebbe mai più messo piede, che doveva andare avanti e accettare la perdita subita. Ma ogni sera, dopo una birra bevuta al pub subito dopo aver staccato dal lavoro, finiva senza volerlo davanti allo stabilimento. [...] Come ogni sera rimaneva seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla parete gelida mentre guardava davanti a sé ciò che temeva un giorno sarebbe successo.
Relationships: Kiera Cameron/Carlos Fonnegra





	To Say Goodbye

Carlos Fonnegra aveva ormai perso il conto di quante volte aveva aperto quella dannata porta della cella frigorifera, non smetteva mai di andarci.  
Ogni mattina, appena sveglio, si raccomandava che da quel giorno non ci avrebbe mai più messo piede, che doveva andare avanti e accettare la perdita subita.  
Ma ogni sera, dopo una birra bevuta al pub subito dopo aver staccato dal lavoro, finiva senza volerlo davanti allo stabilimento.  
Le sue gambe si muovevano da sole, passo dopo passo, fino a portarlo davanti a quella porta che da quanto l'aveva fissata sapeva a memoria ogni suo singolo particolare: una piccola ammaccatura in basso a sinistra, una macchia appena percettibile che non riusciva a mandare via nonostante ci avesse provato con tanti prodotti.  
La sua mano si muoveva da sola fino ad accendere l'interruttore della luce e fino alla maniglia, per poi abbassarla e aprirla facendo uscire un po' di gelo che delicatamente gli accarezzava il viso  
  
Come ogni sera rimaneva seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla parete gelida mentre guardava davanti a sé ciò che temeva un giorno sarebbe successo.  
La sua mano destra finiva sempre nel cercare la fiaschetta di whisky a buon mercato che teneva segretamente nascosta in una tasca interna della sua giacca di pelle.  
Non le toglieva mai gli occhi di dosso, nemmeno quando svitata il tappino del contenitore e se lo portava alle labbra ingurgitando il liquido che gli bruciava la lingua.  
  
Stava lì per delle ore, a volte si domandava come poteva essere accaduto.  
Il più delle volte si accusava di quello che le era successo, pensava che se l'avesse accompagnata, se fosse stato al suo fianco come sempre, come partner, pronto a coprirle le spalle, lei non starebbe lì con il corpo avvolto in un telo di plastica dentro a un sacco per cadaveri.  
  
Scopriva sempre il suo volto, voleva guardare il suo fallimento negli occhi vitrei di lei.  
Kiera Cameron, la sua partner, era morta.  
Ma allo stesso tempo non lo era.  
Quando Kiera, _l'altra_ Kiera, l'aveva chiamato con urgenza quella notte, si era chiesto cosa poteva essere mai accaduto di così grave da non riuscire ad aspettare il giorno dopo e parlarne con tranquillità alla centrale, al sicuro.  
Durante la guida verso il punto stabilito si era fatto molte domande, magari Kiera aveva scoperto un piano di Liber8?  
Aveva forse scoperto chi era la talpa che passava informazioni preziose ai nemici?  
Ma mai avrebbe immaginato quello.  
Mai.  
  
Quando Kiera, accompagnata da Alec, aprì il bagagliaio della sua auto rimase senza parole per un secondo.  
Kiera, la sua Kiera, giaceva morta avvolta in un telo di plastica con un buco in fronte.  
L'altra Kiera spiegò come erano andate le cose, di come Alec aveva usato il dispositivo del tempo per tornare indietro e salvare Emily, la sua ragazza, dalla morte e lei che lo aveva seguito per vie traverse.  
Di come aveva trovato l'altra Lei morta all'interno della base di Alec.  
Kiera disse che era la stessa Kiera che conosceva, che non era cambiato nulla e che aveva ammesso tutto perché voleva che il rapporto di fiducia che si era instaurato nel tempo tra di loro continuasse.  
  
Ma per Carlos non era assolutamente la stessa cosa.  
Affatto.  
Si era preso carico lui della sua partner, l'aveva nascosta in un edificio messo sotto-sequestro e che sapeva nessuno sarebbe potuto entrare.  
Non voleva che l'altra partner o Alec potessero in qualche modo nasconderla per sempre.  
  
Poi le giornate cominciarono a scorrere lentamente, pesanti, mentre guardava la sua nuova partner indagare insieme a lui nei casi che venivano a loro assegnati.  
Kiera continuava a sostenere che era sempre lei, la Kiera che aveva conosciuto quel giorno in cui lei era arrivata, la stessa che l'aveva messo KO in ascensore.  
Ma lui non ci credeva.  
  
I suoi occhi non la smettevano un attimo di guardarla, pronti a captare qualsiasi diversità.  
Le sue orecchie analizzavano ogni sua frase e ogni sua sfumatura della voce.  
Ma non riuscivano a trovare nulla di diverso perché qualcosa di diverso non c'era.  
  
Kiera era Kiera, la _sua_ Kiera.  
Il suo tono particolare di quando si arrabbiava era uguale al suo.  
L'espressione dubbiosa che faceva ogni volta che non riusciva a capire un riferimento pop della sua epoca era come quello della nuova Kiera.  
Così come i suoi movimenti e la sua espressione che cambiava fino a diventare calma quando accarezzava le pagine di un libro che nel suo tempo era stato bandito.  
  
Carlos bevve un altro generoso sorso di Whisky e si asciugò le labbra bagnate con il dorso della mano.  
Non voleva accettarlo.  
Non voleva accettare che erano la stessa persona.  
Che quella che giaceva morta a pochi metri da lui era la stessa persona che ogni mattina vedeva piena di vita seduta dietro alla scrivania posta davanti alla sua.  
Non voleva accettare l'idea che quello che aveva provato per Kiera lo stava provando anche per questa nuova Kiera.  
Si chiedeva come era possibile che quel sentimento così profondo che lo legava alla sua partner lo legava anche con quella nuova, quell'altra, la copia della donna che aveva conosciuto, apprezzato e anche, nonostante non ne fosse poi così sicuro, amato.  
  
Non poteva parlarne e sfogarsi con qualcuno e questa cosa lo stava portando lentamente alla pazzia.  
Con chi poteva farlo?  
Chi mai gli avrebbe creduto?  
Chi mai era disposto ad accettare che tutta quella storia, il viaggio nel tempo, era reale?   
Nemmeno con il vero Alec, quello della sua linea temporale, poteva parlare di tutto ciò perché aveva paura che rivelandoli la verità sarebbe potuto succedere qualcosa di brutto e Carlos di certo non voleva che accadesse.  
Aveva abbastanza a cui pensare con i terroristi di Liber8 ancora liberi per strada.  
  
L'unica cosa che poteva fare, alla fine, era solo quella.  
Rifugiarsi all'interno di una cella frigorifera e guardare, mentre beveva, la sua partner.  
A volte sperava che lei, di punto in bianco, girasse il volto verso di lui e cominciasse a ridere.  
Che Alec entrasse nella cella battendo le mani e passare degli abiti a Kiera per coprirsi mentre lei le diceva: "Ma davvero ci hai creduto? Andiamo, vengo dal futuro! Ai protettori del mio tempo vengono somministrati dei farmaci per indurire il cranio e renderlo impenetrabile da qualsiasi cosa." per poi sentire il come era possibile scientificamente da Sadler e spiegare che l'altra Kiera non era altro che un ologramma fatto alla perfezione per sostituirla mentre cercava chi aveva tentato di ucciderla.  
Ma non accadeva mai.  
  
E quindi non poteva far altro che bere, bere e di nuovo bere.


End file.
